


Everlasting summer

by barbvin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, literally this is gross so gross, so romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbvin/pseuds/barbvin
Summary: "Funny one thing led to anotherYou came along, filled my days with colorAnd it’s been an everlasting summerSince we found each other"Or Gavin is dumb and doesn't realize he's in love until Barbara literally falls into his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The bit in the summary is from McFly's "Love is on the radio" and you should absolutely listen to it because it's like my #1 barbvin song.

He never considered himself smart or particularly bright, but it took him way longer than he ever thought it would take, to see his soulmate was right in front of his eyes the whole time.

He didn’t realize it when he first met her online. It didn’t seem like much at first, although she did catch his attention, but as they started talking they immediately hit it off, being able to talk for hours about anything. That new, cute, funny, smart and nerdy friend was growing into him really quickly. They’d stay up chatting till morning, share stories, ask about each other’s days and have endless discussions about whatever seemed relevant at the time. He revealed to her his craziest dreams, only to find she shared most of them, and they could plot and plan different strategies to get there for hours. All of that, from different corners of the world, yet he had never felt closer to anyone in his life.

Nothing was obvious to him when they both moved to the same place, to work at the same company, after years of thinking it was just an absurd fantasy. They would spend hours talking about how much they loved their new life and joke about how fate wouldn’t let them fall apart. The days in the office were unbelievably fun and amazing with her, she made it feel like it wasn’t work at all. Seeing her smiling face every morning, when she sat at her desk with her cup of coffee, was the absolute highlight of his day. Sometimes, of course, things got complicated and he was the first one to get stressed and moody but it was impossible to stay like that for long when she was there, trying to cheer him up and laughing at her own jokes, which never failed to amuse him. Nothing seemed as bad or as frustrating when he knew he wasn’t going through it alone, he had very good company. 

He didn’t pay attention to the teasing from their friends and their coworkers, and she didn’t seem to either. Yes, she was a beautiful, smart, successful and great woman, and he was so proud of her for that. Their friendship was one of the things he cherished the most. He liked to think that if someone like her decided to spend so much time with him, he probably wasn’t that bad. That didn’t mean there was anything going on between them. They had grown together and supported each other through so much which had made their friendship incredibly strong and almost indestructible. They would be friends forever, he was sure about that. 

He couldn’t exactly describe how he felt when she started dating. They had settled in this new city, and obviously that was the next step to take. Instead of walking back from work together like they usually did, there were some days when she came out in a small dress and high heels, her lips impossibly red, as she asked him to wish her good luck and hopped into what felt like a hundred different cars in his mind. He never heard a name, he never saw a face. No one did as far as he was concerned. In some ways, he thought it was better like that. None of them were good enough for her, and she knew it just as much as he did. 

He didn’t think much of it, but she was great company. As they got older the formal events started, either weddings, or work parties, they started to get more frequent. She usually asked him to go as her date, and of course, they were both single and very good friends, it made sense to go together. He kept ignoring the obvious signs all night, when they held hands as they walked in, when they playfully fed each other, when they danced together to every song that came on and made everybody look at them reminding how wonderful being young and in love feels like. All he could remember about those nights was how her beautiful glowing blonde curls bounced on her shoulders as they ran home, always too drunk for their own good.

He was probably blind, because he didn’t see anything that night either. She knocked on his door, and he opened it only to see her crying. All he could do was hug her, dragging her inside with him and cuddling her in bed until she was able to breathe and put on a little smile for him. She had her first heartbreak, a really bad one, and it burned inside of him. It burned to see her like this, to know that someone had hurt his little cute source of happiness and smiles to the point where she didn’t even seem herself. That night, he didn’t realize what soulmates were, but he did promise to himself that it would never happen again, that that sad, broken, hurt girl would never come to the surface again. He was going to make sure that her happiness was a permanent thing from then on.

He wasn’t aware of how love works, for sure, when she asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend for a week with her family. He immediately agreed because there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. It wasn’t a lot of work to act like it. They usually were very comfortable around each other, maybe even a little bit too handsy, so it wasn’t hard at all to make them believe it. He found his place really quickly, strongly bonding with them in just a couple of days. What really did surprise him and left him confused was how sad he felt when they had to go back home. He felt guilty, not sure who he was lying to. He had a great time and he enjoyed spending time with her family, which he wasn’t supposed to do if he was really pretending, was he? She didn’t seem too bothered by that, being as cheerful and bubbly as ever as she recalled all then fun times they had. After all, in one way or another, she was family to him. 

He was just simply confused when he found himself taking her away from a guy in a bar. It wasn’t that he was jealous but there was just a burning sensation deep in his stomach when he saw her with that man. It was sudden and unplanned but after what seemed hours of seeing him getting all her smiles, his body reacted and without thinking about it she was grabbing her hand and dragging her away while she tried to figure out why, but still followed right behind him. When she asked him what happened, he limited himself to laugh and make some offensive dumb joke about the dude, which she seemed to like as she giggled while sipping on her drink. It wasn’t anything personal, just that he was used to her hair blowing in the wind at the end of the night, her eyes staring through the window and her head resting on his shoulder as she slowly fell asleep on the cab home. It would not be okay if she didn’t go home with him, she shouldn’t go home with some other guy who wouldn’t appreciate all that.

It was close, but it wasn’t that day when he realized either. They had to take out her wisdom teeth, and he wasn’t going to be able to go with her because he had work to do. He had tried as much as he could, but it was impossible for him to take that day. While he was worried to death and couldn’t stop hating himself for not being able to go, she just laughed at him and made fun at how he suddenly seemed so old while promising there was nothing to worry about. He spent all day trying to concentrate, but he failed miserably. As soon as he could, he got out of the office and ran to her flat. She was tucked in bed, half asleep, and it was obvious she had been crying a little. He lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear that everything was okay, that he was there with her, and how cute her swollen face looked, till they fell asleep.

But when the moment finally came, it struck him like lightning.

After a long day in the office, they went to his house together to have a few drinks and relax. A few drinks turned into a lot of drinks, and suddenly they were trying to build a pillow fort in the middle of his living room. The problem that came with being drunk was that they couldn’t make the blankets stay up, so he ended up lying in his couch, with her tiny body on top of him and a pile of blankets covering them as they giggled. She fell quiet, her eyes were locked on his, her hands resting on his chest and their legs linked together naturally. Her lips came together as she moved closer to his face and kissed his nose, just one little peck. 

His whole world fell apart in those few seconds, everything he thought he knew didn’t seem as clear anymore. And then it hit him, and the little things came to his mind: Her hair flying everywhere as they danced together, her hand in his while they ran through the streets without knowing where they were going, how her eyes glowed when she got excited, the tickles her hair gave him whenever they were too close, how she ran her fingers up and down his back when she was nervous, how she threw her head back while laughing at her own jokes, her face when he would notice her clothes or her makeup, how graceful her long legs looked when she drunkenly walked home, but mostly how his arms were just the right length to wrap perfectly around her waist.

With all those thoughts in his mind he didn’t have to worry about what he was doing, when he cupped her face with his hands, slowly making his lips collide with hers. He didn’t have to worry about anything as long as he had her, and when he finally realized that, it felt wonderful. He realized that he needed her, he discovered what love was about and he could see his soulmate had been with him the whole time. 

She pulled away from the kiss, only to flash the biggest smile he had ever seen. 

“I love you.” She almost whispered to him as if it was a secret, but it never was, not to them and not to anyone. 

“I love you too.” He said it back and it felt just right, it actually felt like a relief, like he had wanted to say it for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just very gay, I'm sorry.


End file.
